


Drabble:  "Maybe you should read a book first"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vulcans naturally have questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Maybe you should read a book first"

Drabble: Maybe you should read a book first.  
by Laura Goodwin

 

The Vulcan biographer, a handsome, impeccably well-groomed man, seemed younger than his 150 years. He fixed his obsidian gaze on Jim Kirk, who returned his gaze levelly.

Seated across from one another in a small room at a plain, small table, the two men were momentarily silent.

“Recording now.” enunciated the Vulcan, and he consulted his notes. “Our first question is, which of you two men is the wife? You, or Spock?

Kirk barked a small, scoffing laugh. “Really? That's what you are starting with? Let me answer that question by asking this: which of the chopsticks is the fork?"


End file.
